Tout le monde à droit au Bonheur
by SasuHina-InaIta
Summary: Un trio d'amies se sert les coudes en avançant et en essayant de se défaire du passé pour affronter l'avenir. Une chose pas facile. Affrontant les nombreux problème chacune d'elle se bat pour un seul objectif: le bonheur.Hinata repasse sa terminal en compagnie de ses deux amies,un jour elle voit la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulut ne jamais revoir resurgit dans sa vie. SASUHINA


Mes salutations à ceux qui sont là x), j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis décidé à écrire sur (HOURA!) même si à la base j'étais venu que pour lire x) mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Surtout que la fiction que je vais vous présenter, je l'avais déjà commencé mais j'ai fait une... très longue pause à causes des cours et de nombreux problèmes de santés : ce combo n'est pas top pour écrire :3, mais je suis là et je vais la reprendre à zéros, en modifiant beaucoup de choses donc pour ceux qui me suivaient déjà sur skyrock je vous conseille fortement de lire depuis le début ;) et bien voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer cette première fiction :D faites-moi savoir votre avis ! :D

 **/!\** Cette fiction contient des thèmes qui peuvent être très choquants: prostitution, violence domestique, viol, alcool, drogue, sexe, violence ect... Je conseille donc à toute personne sensible sur ces choses-là, de s'abstenir. **/!\**

* * *

 **Prologue** :

C'est dans un triste monde que naissent de pauvres enfants. Aujourd'hui la Terre est détruite, le monde est triste. Beaucoup préfèrent croire au mensonge rassurant et rester ignorant. L'histoire du monde n'est que répétitif la _Guerre_ , la _Guerre_ et encore la _Guerre_. Les gens ne vivent pas, mais survivent dans ce monde où règne l'injustice, ils préfèrent s'entretuer au lieu de s'entraider et avancer, sacrifiant leurs biens, renonçant à tout, même aux rêves.

Ceux qui rapportent la vérité sont traités de menteurs et pointés du doigt. Beaucoup préfèrent croire au mensonge rassurant et rester ignorant. Aujourd'hui, les états manipulent la population par le biais des médias laissant croire que le peuple est libre, une douce illusion pour les plus naïfs. Voilà une situation bien chaotique. Beaucoup de victimes, notamment des femmes. L'égalité entre l'homme et la femme n'existe pas. Quoique'il arrive les hommes se croiront toujours supérieures. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux la femme n'est qu'un outil de reproduction, une machine à faire les tâches de ménages ou créent que pour soulager le désir.

Dans un quartier sale et isolé, se trouvait un café aux allures délabraient. On trouvait dans ce lugubre bâtiment : des ivrogne pervers pour la plupart célibataire, toujours les mêmes, que des hommes infâmes et désolants.

Apporte-moi une bière ! Crie un homme à moitié ivre.

Oui ! J'arrive, excusez-moi. s'écrie une jeune femme.

Les demandes venaient de partout autour d'elle, faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde, elle glissa malencontreusement et retomba lourdement sur ses genoux, les quatre verres n'étaient plus que débris tandis que les liquides forts se mélangeaient en dégageant une odeur répugnantes à en retourner l'estomac. Des rires retentissaient autour de la jeune fille qui se leva les joues rouges, honteuse.

C'est pas croyable ça ! J'enlève de ta paye l'argent pour me rembourser les verres que tu viens de fracasser, il y a vraiment intérêt pour toi que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Me suis-je fais bien comprendre Hinata ?

Oui, chef. Dit-elle en nettoyant sa bêtise.

Il était minuit passé, une jeune femme déambulait dans un bâtiment gris et peu accueillant et était en retard, une fois de plus.

Karin dépêches-toi ! Le patron est fou de rage de ne pas te voir sur scène.

Ça va deux secondes. Attends-moi, on y va toutes les deux.

Elle enleva son long mentaux, se retrouvant en légère tenue puis, son amie et elle partirent en direction de la scène pour se déhancher, comme tous les jeudis, vendredi et samedi soir.

C'est par cette journée ensoleillée qu'une femme trônait au sol de son appartement, elle se releva, prit sa trousse à pharmacie, qu'elle avait achetée sachant pertinemment qu'elle en aurait besoin, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se mit devant son lavabo à double vasque, puis entama de se soigner.

Elle mit de la crème sur les bleus, essuya le sang de sa bouche et enroula un bandage autour des ecchymoses déjà bien visibles se situant sur ses côtes. Heureusement, son visage était intact malgré la gifle phénoménale qu'il lui avait mise plus tôt. Une fois terminée, elle s'habilla simplement : un col roulé et un slim noir, des ballerines blanches puis enfila sa veste mi-saison bleu Dorothy Perkins. Elle devait aller chercher de quoi manger, car ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait cuisiner. En allant au salon, elle découvrit un mot soigneusement plier, qu'elle ouvrit.

 _Temari, je rentrerai vers 22h00. Il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois là, sinon tu sais à quoi t'attendre._

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

Pour le chapitre : - Mama, je veux biberon...

\- D'accord, je vais t'en préparer un. Tu veux que je te mette du chocolat en poudre avec ?

\- Oui, du chocolat avec biberon !


End file.
